mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
List of authors
This is a list of authors who have written fan-fictions for My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: *ABronyForLife42 **Other Works: Something Wicked This Way Comes, The Clothes Make the Mare *Aceon **Works on the wiki: The Best Nightmare Ever, Full Moon Rising *Aegis Shield **Other works: Luna's Story Trilogy *AestheticB **Other works: Sparkle's Law, The Immortal Game *Alexandrite Ward **Other works: The Opera Phantom Discord *Alex Warlorn **Works on the wiki: Pony POV Series Season Zero: Discorded Ponies, Pony POV Series Season One: Reharmonization *Andrew Joshua Talon **Works on the wiki: Progress *Antagonist Protagonist **Works on the wiki: The search for Another *AugieDoggie **Works on the wiki: Half the Day is Night *AuroraDawn **Works on the wiki: Mythbuckers, Rainbow Factory *Autumn Wind **Works on the wiki: Shimmer *Blueshift **Works on the wiki: Night of the Pinkie Pie (spotlight), Two Peas In A Pod (spotlight) *Bronyman 1995 **Works on the wiki: Vinyl the Vampire **Other works: Iron Mare *Bronyz4ever90 **Works on the wiki: The Urchin and the Princess *BronyWriter **Works on the wiki: The Killer Rarityverse, Princess Celestia Gets Mugged, Empty **Other works: Best Friends, Downfall *BuffaloBrony **Works on the wiki: An Old Guardspony's Last Duty, And Pitiless As The Sun *ChaoticNote **Other works: Equestrian Earth the MMORPG , Luna Plays... *C. Theron Vulpin **Works on the wiki: Order-naries, Secret of the Pegasi, Of Two Minds, Aitran **Other works: Stitch & Shy, Apple Stitch *CanvasWolfDoll **Works on the wiki: Sepia Tock **Other works: Pony Vignettes, The Wingless Pegasus, Daring Do and the Eastern Star *CardsLafter **Works on the wiki: Through the Eyes of Another Pony *Carmine **Works on the wiki: Off-Limits (spotlight), Leaving Home (spotlight), Scootaloo's Parents (spotlight) *Cereal Velocity **Works on the wiki: Accolade, Having a Ball *cherrycustard **Works on the wiki: Lost Symphonies *Chopper's Top Hat **Works on the wiki: Today, Tomorrow, and Forever *Chris **Works on the wiki: The Purloined Pony *ChrisSpartan117 **Works on the wiki: Pinkie Pie Discovers Coffee *CLADIVS CEASER **Works on the wiki: Ditzy Doo's Dismally Derpy Day *CloudMistDragon **Works on the wiki: Fluttershy's Dark Sky *Cold in Gardez **Works on the wiki: The Contest, The Glass Blower *Comet Burst **Works on the wiki: The Golden Armor *Conner Cogwork **Also known as: Terrichance **Works on the wiki: On a Cross and Arrow *Corey W. Williams **Works on the wiki: The Vinyl Scratch Tapes *CupcakesNom **Works on the wiki: Pinkie Pie's Incredible Interplanetary Super Prank (spotlight), Shutdown (spotlight) *Darth Link 22 **Works on the wiki: Post Nuptials, Metamorphosis (spotlight), Families (spotlight), Honeymoon (spotlight), About Last Night (spotlight), Wedding Bell Blues (spotlight) *Dleifragcat **Works on the wiki: A Shadow's Creed *D G D Davidson **Other works: A Mighty Demon Slayer Grooms Some Ponies *Dennis the Menace **Works on the wiki: My Roommate is a Vampire **Other works: Mindjack, Magnum Opus (Great Work) *DeiStar **Other works: Journey to My Imagination, Rarity's Bad Mane Day, She Came In Through the Bathroom Window, In My Life *DMSwordsmaster **Works on the wiki: Rise of Dark Matter *Dotterall **Other works: The Ballad of The Next Adventure *DisneyFanatic2364 **Works on the wiki: Bride of Discord, Daughter of Discord *Ebon Mane **Works on the wiki: The Three Notes, Ships That Pass in the Night *EpicGuy **Works on the wiki: The Warmth of a Fire (spotlight), Upside Down (spotlight), A Foal in A Mare's Body (spotlight) *Erudite Muffin **Works on the wiki: Chrysalis Adopts a Cat! *Fernin **Works on the wiki: Striped Like Me *FiMFlamFilosophy **Works on the wiki: Ask a Sadist (spotlight), A Beautiful Day in Equestria (spotlight) *Foxxy **Works on the wiki: Twilight Sky Over Canterlot *Fred M Sloniker **Works on the wiki: The Monster Mash **Other works: The Pantheon of Harmony *Gabriel LaVedier **Works on the wiki: The Unfavorite *GanonFLCL **Works on the wiki: CRISIS: Equestria *Ganondox **Other works: Learn to Fly *Garbo802 **Other works: Cross Your I's and Dot Your T's, Flying With Angels *Geldon **Works on the wiki: The Centerpiece Of My Collection, Collection Of My Centerpiece *George Pollock, Jr. **Also known as: George P **Works on the wiki: Tales *grllover23 **Works on the wiki: The Elements of Love *HamGravy **Other works: Twisted: Four Little Foals *Hail King Sombra **Other Works: Dark Crystal Fires - Book One: Child of Shadows, Times Neverwhen - Two Sides to Every Heart, The Mad Seeress of the North, Frozen Shadows, The King's Gift, Sombra of the Sith, The King's Mice, Troubled Crystal Heart, The Birthday Wish, Heavy is the Crown, The Prince's New Sweater, Forgive Me, Pink Alicorn Blues, You Can’t Fix Stupid *Jabberwock1994 **Works on the wiki: Twilight Sparkle and the Alicorn's Stone *Jeffrey C. Wells **Also known as: Skywriter **Works on the wiki: Princess Celestia Hates Tea *Jerry Peet **Also known as: Bhaalspawn **Works on the wiki: Doomsday Ascending *Jetfire **Works on the wiki: It's A Dangerous Business, Going Out Your Door *Joshweiser22 **Works on the wiki: My Little Trekkie, Electro Spark, Shaded From The Truth, Luna Game, Love And Tolerate *KamFiction **Works on the wiki: Spellbound (spotlight), Bumblesweet (spotlight) *KingofSquirrels **Works on the wiki: The Life of Mary Sue the Red Maned Black Coated Alicorn *Kkat **Works on the wiki: Fallout: Equestria *knightcommander **Works on the wiki: Aliens in Equestria, The Watcher in the Halls *KoolerKid **Works on the wiki: My Little Avengers *Kyuubi16 **Other works: Equestrian Heroes *Laurence Brown **Works on the wiki: Moonbeam *Lock Target **Works on the wiki: Hooves of Fury Part 1, An Out Of Pony Experience, Ponies Forever! Or, AJ Sees The Worlds *Lord Caesar **Other works: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Friendship is Magic *The Lord of Night **Primary works: Children of the Night *Lucky Dreams **Works on the wiki: Daring Do Bakes a Cake *Lunafilly **Other works: The Gemstone Quartet. *Lunar Shadow **Works on the wiki: A Filly's Wings *Lurks-no-more **Works on the wiki: The Running of Lyra *Lynked **Other Works: All the Stars in the Sky, Moonlight Sonata, Taste the Rainbow, Melodia Apparatus, Slender, and and many more. *Mark Garg Von Herb **Also known as: obelisk789 **Works on the wiki: Mare-Do-Well: Regeneration *MetalGearSamus **Works on the wiki: The Adventures of Sundude and Moonbro, Skittles *Metroid100 **Works on the wiki: Transformers Prime: Magic of the Dinobots, My Little Pony: Darkness is Magic, Transformers Prime: Unicron the Chaos Bringer *Midli ** Other Works: Ponitics *milesprower06 **Other Works: A Precious Rainbow, The Cupcake Killer, Apple of Her Eye, Confessions of Love, Investigations of a Nightmare, The Journal of the Cupcake Killer, Rainbow After the Storm *Miyajima **Works on the wiki: Binky Pie ** Other works: The Pony of the Opera, Pony Shorts, Fluerdeliser *Mr Fugums **Works on the wiki: The Night Will Last Forever *Nathan Traveler **Other works: Looney Ponies: Friendship is Looney *NetherLips **Works on this wiki: spike is sad and kills himself *no space **Works on the wiki: Get Along Home *OmegaPony11 **Other Works: Pony Age: Origins *Old Man Dusters **Other works: The Titan's Orb *Paraderpy **Works on the wiki: The Last Crusade *Patchwork Poltergeist **Works on the wiki: Somewhere Only We Know *PatRoison **Works on the wiki: A Sight for Really Sore Eyes *Pearple Prose **Works: Dystopian Circus *Pegasus Rescue Brigade **Works on the wiki: Shipping and Handling *Pen Stroke **Works on the wiki: Better Living Through Science and Ponies, Haunting Nightmare, Past Sins, Drop of Moonshine, A Mug of Hard Cider, Nightmare or Nyx?, Trinkets, Winter Bells, First Hours **Other works: Creeping Darkness, Changing Octaves **Frequently collaborates with Batty Gloom for editing assistance. *PhantomFox **Works on the wiki: My Faithful Student, Sunny Skies All Day Long *PK **Works on the wiki: Antipodes *Plum Rose **Other works: Delicate Rose *PnFforever **Also known as: PnFforever11 **Works on the wiki: Sweetie Belle meets Thrackerzod and Sweetie Bot *Polecat **Works on the wiki: A New Breed *ProBrono **Works on the wiki: The Sock Swap, Double Rainbow *RadaVonVon **Works on the wiki: Social Standards *Rated PonyStar **Works on the wiki: The Gift of the Mash, Why Am I Crying? **Other works: A Broken Bond *Raugos **Works on the wiki: Night Guards *Rarity Belle **Works on the wiki: The Art of Magic, The Storm Factory, The Funeral everypony should go to..., Blood Curse Boutique **Other works: See full list *Redback Spino **Works on the wiki: The Statement of Twilight Sparkle (spotlight), The Strange Music of Octavia (spotlight), Scaling The Tower (spotlight) *Relaxing Dragon **Works on the wiki: The Many Deaths of Rainbow Dash *ROBCakeran53 **Works on the wiki: My Little Dashie *Roger334 **Works on the wiki: The Longest Night, Good Heart, The Stuntmare, Dark Rose, Super Celestia Sunshine *Rosebudthefoal **Works on the wiki: Princess Sweet *Roy G. Biv **Works on the wiki: Dinky Doo trilogy *Saddlesoap Opera **Works on the wiki: Surprise, Surprise *Salted Pingas **Other works: My Little Griffon: The Red Paw *Sergeant Sprinkles **Works on the wiki: Cupcakes **Other works: The Food Felon *shortskirtsandexplosions **Works on the wiki: The End of Ponies, Background Pony, Gift, Fear and Trembling **Other works: Snug *SilverSolstice **Works on the wiki: The Bitterness of Mortality *Sir Barton **Works: From Now To Eternity *SkelePone **Works: Llamas: A Drama, Shudderbones, Four Ponies & A Time Machine, The Chronicle of Relic, FOREVERFREE **Also has a YouTube account for fan fic reading and more. **Livestreams occasionally on Twitch. *Skyfire Storm **Works: Soldier of the Night *SlyWit **Works on the wiki: Paradise *Squeak **Works on the wiki: Number 12 *Staeg Masque **Works on the wiki: The Cold Hand of Mercy, Mass Effect 2 - DLC The Equestrian Equation *storiesatrandom **Works on the wiki: Celestia's Ascension to madness *Superior-Doc-Fossil **Works on the wiki: The Elements of Nature trilogy *Theevina **Works on the wiki: The Wild Goose Chase *ThePonyWithNoName **Works on the wiki: An Out Of Pony Experience *theworstwriter **Works on the wiki: The Birds and the Bees, Monster (spotlight), Wrong Address, Bright Eyes (spotlight), Dash's Date with Destiny (spotlight) **Other works: See list *Thunderblast **Works on the wiki: The Veins Run Deep, The Veins Run Deeper, Millennia: Beginning, Millennia: Eye of the Storm, Under the Moonlight *Thunderhawk **Also known as: thunderhawk7865, thunderhawk6894 **Works on the wiki: The 7th Element, The Return of the 7th Element **Other works: A New Dawn on The Horizon, One Last Chance *Toa Coy **Works on the wiki: My Little Bionicle: Destiny is Magic *Toraka **Works on the wiki: Splitting aMid the Night (spotlight) *ToixStory **Other Works: Freeze Frame, Out of Touch, Boss of Me, Reach *TrialmanAKASoma Cruz **Works on the wiki: Po-Ni-Oh: The Abridged Series *Unahim **Works on the wiki: Cheerilee's Garden *Vanilla Mocha **Other works: My Little Coffee Shop *Vanner **Works on the wiki: Happily Ever After *Vermillion **Works on the wiki: Friendship is Tragic * Viola Velvet ** Other works: Words From Our Hearts and The Great and Powerful Puppet *WarrenHutch **Works on the wiki: Screwball trilogy *Wanderer D **Other works: The Three Sisters Trilogy *WestRail642fan **Other works: Return of The Crystal Empire, My Little Pony: Origins, Springtrapped and The Purple Mare *Yanmato **Works on the wiki: Five's Company *ZekeDraco **Other works: Mechanist's Flutter, Game of Fate *Zyr1987 **Other works: Gimme Shelter Category:Lists Category:Fandom Category:Writers